Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy/Glitches
These are glitches found in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. 100+ Lives Glitch Aku Aku in Game Over Screen On any Pura level, get a game over with an Aku Aku mask after falling into a pit. If done correctly, Aku Aku will appear next to Uka Uka on the Game Over screen. Baby T Invincibility Glitch In Dino Might!, have a double Aku Aku mask and leave the Aku Aku crate at the beginning of the level intact. Find Baby T, jump on him, and backtrack to the beginning of the level. When the third Aku Aku mask is obtained, Baby T will run away. Crates now cannot be opened just by contacting them, but must be opened with an attack. It is also possible to ride Baby T while invincible by dismounting him, breaking the crate and then jumping back on him. Bear Down on Foot In Bear Down, slide, spin and jump past Polar at the start of the level. Crash can now continue the level on foot. Bear Down Polar Glitch In Bear Down, if Crash is knocked off Polar and lands next to an exploding TNT Crate, Crash can be taken off Polar when the level restarts. The player still has control of Polar, but Polar will die soon after. Eel Deal Monkey Bar Glitch In The Eel Deal, if Crash slide-jumps the edge of a monkey bar platform, he can continue the monkey bar animation even where there are no monkey bar sections. End Time Trial Early In the Polar levels, it is possible to finish Time Trial when Crash dismounts from Polar instead of it counting the time running to the warp portal. Going Backwards in Bear Down In Bear Down, jump across the ice platforms leading to the secret exit, but on the last platform, slide, spin and jump at the right moment to end up on the cliff overlooking the ice platforms. Hot Coco Nitro barricade In Hot Coco, there is a barricade of Nitro Crates connecting two islands. Coco must go to one of the two islands connected by the barricade, then speed forward to the opposite island while hitting one of the Nitro Crates with the wing attachment on the jet ski. This will detonate that Nitro Crate without harming Coco and in turn blowing up all other Nitro Crates and unblocking the end of the level. Now the level can be completed in less than two seconds. Invisible Crash glitch In Bee-Having, if Crash spins while Body Slamming on a patch of mud, sometimes he can become invisible, but can turn back to normal by burrowing into the ground again. Invisible N. Tropy glitch During the N. Tropy boss flight, sometimes if Crash attacks N. Tropy and then falls in the pit, N. Tropy will be invisible (and invincible) when the flight restarts. Midnight Run on Foot In Midnight Run, have Coco use the Fruit Bazooka and shoot Wumpa Fruit at Pura until he is stuck on the side of the wall, then run past him on the opposite side. She can then continue the level on foot. Nitrus Brio boss fight softlock During the fight with Nitrus Brio, if Crash jumps on a green blob the moment it appears, Brio will glitch out and the game will softlock. Out of Bounds in Bear Down First perform the Going Backwards in Bear Down glitch, then continue walking forward. When Crash comes to a pit with freezing water, walk off the edge slowly. If done slowly enough, Crash will fall down as if he was falling into a regular pit instead of freezing solid. Crash will now be off screen and can be moved around to show different parts of the level. After a few seconds the sky will start changing colors, then the screen will turn black and Crash will die. Polar Wall Jump In the Polar levels, have Crash and Polar jump as far to the left or right as possible. It done correctly, Polar can jump off the side of the wall and land on top of it as if it were solid ground. This glitch does not work with all walls. Snow Go fog glitch In Snow Go, grab the stopwatch to begin a Time Trial and go to the platform that takes Crash to the next part of the level, but as Crash jumps on the platform, restart the Time Trial. When the level restarts, it will be cloaked in a dense fog but this also lags the game. Crash is also invincible but can still die from falling into pits. Standing on Trampoline In the Arabian levels, Double Jump on an awning and then Body Slam onto one of the far corners and Crash will be able to walk and stand without being bounced off. This glitch is easier to perform on awnings attached to buildings and can take a few times to pull it off. Temple Ruins softlock In Temple Ruins, if Crash finishes the level while gets hit by bats, Crash will die, after which the level completion screen appears without Crash and the game will softlock. Totally Bear Polar Glitch In Totally Bear, grab the stopwatch to begin a Time Trial, but before Crash jumps on Polar, restart the Time Trial. If done correctly, Crash will try to jump on Polar, but will get stuck in a glitched animation. Crash will eventually get outside, but will fall and die in the water at the beginning of the level. Warp Room Distortion In the Warp Room in the Crash Bandicoot Warped section, the screen can become distorted when the game is attempting to show a target time after Crash received a Platinum Relic. Category:Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy